


The Ragnarok

by LosttotheHoping, naqaashi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Eloping, End of the World, F/M, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Liberties are Taken, Particularly with Hela and her realm, Ragnarok, Romance, fly-away romance, mythos, or whatever you call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naqaashi/pseuds/naqaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki unexpectedly asks for Darcy's hand in marriage, she's pulled into a plot for revenge to end the world.  Along the way, she may just find what she's always been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Due to lack of computer, I, Lost, am unable to actually post the chapters themselves. However, thanks to the lovely naqaashi, they will still be posted. Thank you very much, naq, dear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy wakes up next to Loki, after one helluva party.

Darcy woke by slow degrees, slipping from dreams of dancing elk and into the warmth of a wide, expensive bed. It wasn't really familiar, but she'd honestly woken up in stranger places. _Like that one time in Italy_ , she mused vaguely as she stretched languid and hard enough to pop several joints along her back. _That was fun._

She had that post-sex soreness to her muscles, and judging by the sun streaming in through the windows, it'd been a late night; it was absolutely past noon. She turned her head to peer at her bed mate, taking a sleepy moment to admire sleek, pale muscles and slender build as her eyes slowly roved upward to meet green. She blinked, recognition hitting like a sledgehammer to the solar plexus. Her breath caught in her throat as he watched her without expression, but she forced it out. Okay, so reassessment- she had woken in stranger places maybe, but not with stranger people.

"So," she managed dryly after a moment, "I have something to confess." She watched a dark brow lift regally. "...this is my first time with a super villain."

The corner of his mouth twitched. "You do not recall a thing," he accused, visibly amused.

Darcy grinned sheepishly back at him. "Nope."

His amusement intensified as he tugged lightly on the blankets and rolled over to trap her against their sheets. She felt something hard pressing against her belly and _oh_ , that's why she didn't mind boinging an evil villain. "Round two?" she asked hopefully.

His grin was sly and cat-like. "Eight... Wife."

He was already kissing her by the time that one registered.

_WHAT?!_

xXx

_The Night Before_

There was, of course, a party. Thor's birthday party. There was drinking. There was eating. There was socializing. ...and then there was Darcy, drunk off her ass and creeping through the halls of the rented mansion.

Actually, she'd had to pee some time ago, and had struck off from the other party goers in search of a bathroom, which had been stupidly hard to find. Jane had insisted there was one just before the balcony, but Darcy was pretty sure it'd been somewhere on the third floor when she finally found it. Relatively sure.

It was also decently plausible that she'd just gotten lost.

Now she was back on the first floor, but in an entirely different part of the mansion, considering she couldn't hear the party or figure out where it was. "Hello?" she called, tripping over a pan on the floor. It was cold in this part of the house, cold enough that she was starting to shiver, and there wasn't a noise or light anywhere. But that wasn't the strangest bit.

No, that honor belonged to the faint twinkling of emerald green she could just see outside a window. A figure stood near it, so she decided she may as well investigate, and get directions back to the party while she was at it.

What she found was a beautiful water fountain set ablaze with glowing emerald stones, following the natural paths for the water in a most _un_ natural way. As she drew closer to it, she squinted into the surrounding midnight shadows, trying to find the outline of the person she'd glimpsed before. Her effort proved in vain, and she gave up, looking back to the fountain.

There he sat, Loki, God of Chaos and Mischief, one hand trailing through the emeralds almost whimsically as they poured through the round top of the fountain. "You should return to the party, little mortal," he murmured, all but the sharpest angles of his face cast in shadow from her current view point. All she could focus on, though, were those eyes, catching the glow from the gems and throwing it back again.

Darcy swallowed, suddenly not feeling as drunk as she had. "What are you doing?" she asked softly, somehow feeling that she'd break something if she raised her voice any more than he.

He turned his face to peer at her, draping it entirely in the darkness that cloaked this place. She couldn't see his smile, but it was hinted at by the curve of his cheek, shifting just so. "Leaving a gift, of course. It _is_ my brother's birthday."

That sounded ominous. "Will people get hurt?" She may as well ask- his attention was on her now.

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps. It depends."

"On?" She was barely containing her shivers now.

In one smooth movement, the God had risen, without a single creak or scrape of his armor. "How clever they are," he responded, stepping closer to her. If anything, the cold only intensified in his presence, chilling her down to the bones. "Such a curious little girl you are. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

She didn't flinch when he lifted an ice cold hand, brushing the backs of his fingers on her cheek. "Well, good thing I'm not a cat, right?" she joked nervously.

He ignored the response. "You are the friend of my brother's mortal lover, are you not?"

Darcy blinked, a little startled that he recognized her at all. "...um, yeah? Why, do you need a temp? I'm not great at minion status, I like stealing the show too much. That, and having a working iPod."

The smile on Loki's face was amused, and a bit patronizingly fond. "No, I require a wife, not a servant."

The brunette blinked hard at that. "Sorry, wow, I'm drunker than I thought. It sounded like you just said you need a wife."

His hands came up to rest on either side of her jaw, fingers splayed almost thoughtfully across her chilled skin. "I did."

Darcy gulped. "Try craigslist?" she asked, voice coming out squeakier than she'd intended. "Or better yet, Ebay, they sell everything."

He sneered at the implication. "I said a wife, not a sex slave."

That was... Actually not the response she had expected. "Erm. But, who-"

That was when he kissed her.

xXx

_Presently_

Bright blue eyes scrunched at the corners. "So... We're _not_ married." It was more question than statement, but to be fair, that little trip down memory lane was a bit sudden.

The pair of them were sitting on top of the thick blankets with a wooden tray between them, basically sharing one big breakfast. It was casual and surprisingly comfortable, sitting here with him like this. She wasn't sure how long it'd last, but she was about to take what she could get. Besides, the morning after sex was fantastic.

Loki selected a slice of cheese and popped a corner into his mouth, chewing slowly as he eyed her. Finally, he shook his head. "To be more specific, we are in the middle of the ceremony. I have made the offer and we have copulated. All that remains now is your consent."

Darcy hesitated, a question on the tip of her tongue, but decided she was going to be his wife-maybe-so she ought to just come out and ask. "And if I don't?"

His expression was unreadable. "I return you from whence you came, and we never speak again."

She squinted at him. "No evilly dismemberment or raging on my friends?"

He looked some combination between pissed and baffled. "Of course not." The 'not for these reasons' addition to the end of that sentence was pretty loud. She wondered if he'd really let it go, or if he was the type to come up with excuses for revenge.

Darcy snorted, shaking away the train of thought. "What if we decide we don't want to be married after all, in like, ten years? Can it be undone? Like, alien divorce?" she asked.

He looked well and truly puzzled now. "No."

"Well then." She leaned back in her seat and ate for a while. He let her have the time to think, not interrupting once as she considered the pros and cons of marrying an evil villain alien from the metaphorical heavens. "Why me?" she came up with eventually, when she'd been over 'he's hot but coocoo for cocoa puffs' at least three times in her list.

Loki wasn't looking at her now, was in fact studying the texture of a piece of fruit. "Hm. Convenience."

She just squinted at him. Because that was a shitty answer by anyone's standards.

The corner of his mouth turned down when he looked back up at her. He sighed, resigned. "I noticed you on Midgard, little mortal, when my brother stole the gaze of your friend."

Darcy snorted. "Yeah, it's the muscles. It's totally the muscles." She rolled her eyes, and her derision was gifted by a small smile from the God.

He reached up, taking her hair between his fingers and letting it slide away again, thoughtful. "I was pleased when you were not present during my attempts to conquer your world."

"Uh huh. So what, you've been stalking me, or just peeking in every once in a while?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

Loki looked amused again. "I occasionally saw to your enduring health, but kept my distance."

She threw a grape at him, missing by like a foot. "Do you have no ability to ask a girl to dinner, dude, really?"

He shrugged again. "Would you have accepted my courtship?"

"I-" Darcy thought about it. Honestly? She'd have freaked out. The only reason she didn't now was because they'd already slept together. No point anymore. "Okay, fine. Maybe not."

Loki nodded solemnly, and returned to eating. And Darcy thought about marriage.

"Okay," Darcy declared after a while of silence between them. "I'm still not entirely sure I buy the whole 'I've been wanting from afar' schtick..." She quirked a brow at him as his own furrowed slightly, and threw another grape when his mouth opened. He snatched it from the air with white teeth, and that was both terrifying and kind of hot. "But-" and here she reached over her shoulder to start finger combing her hair, "I'll say yes if you bring me on one date, and it's amazing. Sound fair?"

He considered that thoughtfully, and she couldn't help throwing another grape to see if he'd catch it again (he did). He gave her a patiently unimpressed look. "I accept your terms," he decided, sliding off the bed gracefully and conjuring a brush, which he used and tossed to her. "We should dress for the occasion. I will return. I must prepare a few things in advanced." Loki then left her to get ready, with only the warning that they would 'meet again this eve'.

She wandered from the suite to find that it was part of a much larger building not unlike a marble palace. The difference being that outside of the suite, the palace was run down and crumbling. She could tell that must have been beautiful once, with statues on pedestals and long golden-gilt hallways. Fountains graced white marble balconies overlooking wild gardens, torn tapestries hung from threads on grimy walls.

She didn't venture far from the suite for worry of getting lost, but she'd seen enough that she couldn't help wondering what it must have gone through. Where were the people, the caretakers? Had Loki himself brought them down, or did he merely chance upon this falling palace and take advantage of its empty halls? And what about the suite? Did Loki restore that? Was it merely a survivor of whatever time and tragedy had befallen this place? Who had lived here, once upon a time? A king, a princess, a delegate?

These things and more were what Darcy wondered as she gathered herself through the day. There was makeup to use but she didn't bother (he didn't have the eyeliner she looked anyway), instead brushing out her hair and letting it hang loose on her shoulders as she poked through the available clothing. Eventually, she chose a more modern-ish blouse and pair of pants.

She was completely ready when Loki returned, dressed casually in green and black, too offer her an arm. "My lady, let me show you wonders."

Although the curve of his smile was wicked, and the gleam in his eye anticipatory, Darcy took his arm.


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings Darcy on a date. It's amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zomg, I got ahold of a compy! Eeeee! So yes, lots of stuff going on in the RL place. I won't go into detail here, but feel free to check out my blog if you're interested, there are a few updates there... Anyway, that's why I haven't been updating much of anything. Thanks for clicking, hope you enjoy!

He brought her to a restaurant of some kind, with pristine wait-staff and expensive finery.  It was cool, but not amazing, which she said after they'd been seated.  Loki's response was a smirk.  "For the eve's festivities, we must first dine.  Have patience, Darcy."

She gave him a dubious look, but determined to enjoy herself.  "Fine," she consented, and bit back a smile at the arch look he gave her.

Loki ordered wine, blood red and bitter sweet.  They dined on the most delicious foods she'd ever had, streaming breads, succulent meats, cheese that melted perfectly in their mouths...  She felt like she was eating right out of a novel, and it was fantastic.

Loki's company was better, of course.  He was witty and clever, his opinions of those they knew enough to make her laugh.  Slyly delivered punchlines to mischievous stories surprised her into cackles, somberly spoken regrets made her sympathize almost to the point of tears...  She found an ache in her heart and the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her tummy.

Eventually, rather than entertain her, he asked questions.  About her work, why she enjoyed it.  She began spinning tales of her own, like the times she tasered his brother (he actually smiled upon hearing it), and meeting her ex Ian at a grocery, only to watch him dump a plastic tub of living lobsters all over the floor.  She told him about her first love, her last.  He never once seemed bothered as she spoke about others, but she did move on finally.

At last, their dinner came to an end, and his expression turned positively evil as he rose.  She took his offered hand, let him pull her to her feet.  Green magic swept up their bodies as something occurred to her.

"What about the bill?"

Loki didn't look at all bothered to not be paying for it.

xXx

They appeared in a dark room, surrounded by shadows on all sides, and Darcy wondered for a moment.  The God waved a hand, and the walls glittered briefly.  From that, she knew the room was a perfect cube, but not much else.  "Where are we?" she asked.

"Wait, and watch," he murmured.

Around them, the walls slowly brightened- no, outside did; they stood in a glass box on the ocean floor.  Great walls of rock rose on either side of them, and something swam in the depths beyond.  She squinted, making out more detail as time passed.  Stair-step recession of the ocean floor, more rock, and absolutely no life to be seen.  Except for the something shifting just out of focus.  "What's out there?" she asked eventually, giving up.

Loki's smile was sly.  "Not what, little mortal.  Who.  My son, imprisoned for being born, left alone in the darkest of Midgard's oceans until Ragnarok come.  His name is Jormungandr."

Darcy stared out into the ocean in horror.  "Im...imprisoned?" she asked faintly.

He inclined his head, looking out toward the writhing creature in the inky black.  The shadows in his eyes darkened.  "Yes.  The Allfather decreed it just and cast my children into their prisons away from me..."

"Children...  More than one?"  She couldn't tear her gaze away from the creature, from Jormungandr, a lump rising in her throat.  "Why are you telling me this?"  She managed to look up at him, feeling sick to her stomach.

He met her gaze, face devoid of all expression.  "I found him of late, Darcy...  And you asked me what I could want of you.  In truth, I only want that you shall stand at my side in the end of days, as I tear apart Asgard for the cruelties they have heaped upon my children, my daughter and my sons.  I want your love as surely as I have my children's love, as you see me at my best and worst.  I want you to see me, only me, forever me."  He turned to fully face her, taking her hands in his.  "Be my wife, Darcy, and help me bring about the Ragnarok."

It was almost too much.  Staring up into his face, at the pain hidden there, the anger and sorrow...the hope.  She thought about his children, taken away and imprisoned because of a bunch of superstitious old assholes.  She thought about the end of the world- she'd read somewhere that that was what Ragnarok was.  She thought about injustice and revenge.  About dread of the unknown...  Of blood red wine and a smile to warm her tummy.

Maybe it didn't make sense, and maybe she was rushing into this too quickly, headlong and without much thought, but...  She smiled weakly and squeezed his hands in hers.  "Yes."

xXx

From there, Loki's magic transported them to the underworld.  It wasn't exactly wedded bliss, she thought, watching spirits stalk their movements, but it could be worse.  Through the palace he lead her, and into the throne room, where a tall woman sat upon a rock throne, watching them approach with her chin on a fist.  Half of her was beautiful, with jet hair and a lively green eye.  The other half was little more than bone and muscle, an ice blue eye and snow white hair, mouth curled in a perpetual grin plastered to her face.  "Welcome to my halls, Father, and Darcy Lewis."  Her voice would have been lovely if not for the underlying rasp to the words, like her throat hadn't tasted water in too long.

Loki squeezed Darcy's hand lightly and released her to approach the woman, who stood.  "Hela," he greeted warmly.  "Daughter, meet my wife."

Hela accepted his embrace, returning it with as much love as was given.  She smiled as she turned to Darcy, and stepped past Loki to hug her next.  She smelled like decaying roses.  "Watch after this one," the goddess whispered in Darcy's ear, before stepping back.  "I approve, father.  She has heart, and is beautiful."

Loki smirked smugly.  "Thank you.  Do you have time to dine with your father?"

Hela considered the request, and nodded.  "Yes.  Tyr!  See to it a table is arranged."

Although Darcy didn't see to whom Hela spoke, Loki seemed surprised.  "Already?"

"He ventured too close to my brother," Hela replied wickedly.

Loki smiled.

"If you'll excuse me," the Queen said suddenly, glancing over her shoulder.

Darcy watched Hela walk away from them to speak with a girl in the shadows, and looked up at Loki.  "Um, can I... talk to you a sec?"

Those green eyes lowered to hers, and Loki inclined his head curiously.  "Of course, my wife, whenever you wish."

She turned to face him, uncertain.  "I just...  She's wonderful, your daughter, but I want to know...  Why are we here?  Are we... Do we have..."  She stopped, not sure how to word it so he didn't think it was an attack or that she was taking sides against him.  All she could think about was Jane, and Erik, though.  What would happen to them?  "I don't want to, um..."  She looked up at the God, who was waiting for her to finish with surprising patience, and decided to just come out with it.  She could clarify after.  "What will happen to my friends?"

Loki's expression softened, and he reached out to gently nudge up her chin with a knuckle.  "Fear not.  I have no interest in killing those not directly involved.  So long as they remain non-combatants, they are safe, Darcy," he promised.

Something loosened in her chest, and her shoulders sagged.  "Okay.  Good.  I'm glad."  She smiled brightly up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the mouth.

As he pulled away, Darcy impulsively stepped closer and leaned up for another kiss, this one longer and more careless.  Mostly because she'd just realized that she was allowed to do this.  Just as she was his wife, he was her husband, and she was allowed to kiss him whenever she wanted.  Something that he appeared to approve of, considering they were making out now, arms around each other and mouths sealed as they tested and tasted eagerly.

And when Hela cleared her throat, looking amused, Darcy refused to be embarrassed, and continued holding Loki's hand as they turned toward his daughter.  He was hers, after all.

xXx

Darcy was beginning to think that father and daughter were far too much alike.  Both tricky, both gorgeous, both with ulterior motives...

"When will the battle begin?" Hela asked as she cut into some sort of meat that Darcy was honestly hoping had been grown on a farm.

Loki smiled, sipping wine.  "After your brothers are freed, of course.  They want a prophecy fulfilled, after all, and who am I to deny them?"

Darcy blinked, and guessed he meant the other gods.

Hela laughed delightedly, the sound scratchy and musical.  "Indeed, Father, cater to their expectations."  Her smile turned wicked and sharp.  "And when this no longer suits you?"  Her white brow arched.

Loki lifted one finger to his lips as he chewed and swallowed.  "Then I make them regret their choices."

Looking between them, at the clever smiles and wrath, Darcy realized she had no idea what she was getting herself into.  And the best she could hope for was that it turned out alright in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! JSYK, comments inspire me. Please and thank you!
> 
> PS: I heart Hela.


	3. Of Dreams and Mythical Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets some new faces, and faces off against some old friends. The Ragnarok is one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are certain aspects of this that I'm not terribly well informed on. Like Trickshot, whom I literally know nothing about. Other aspects I pretty much made up on the fly. Hope you enjoy my twisted imagination.

_March 3rd, Forests of the Dead, Svartalfheimr, mid afternoon (three days later)_

Darcy ran, feet pounding the ground, breath heavy as it ripped from her lungs.  She darted past trees that lashed at her face, hair and clothes, branches reaching out hungrily to taste her flesh.  She barely felt the sting of the tears in the cuts on her cheeks, barely heard the slamming of her heart behind her ribs anymore.  All she could do was run, and try not to fall.

Behind her, there was whooping shouts, cries of the chase in Elvish (and she still wasn't used to the All-Speak, to understanding).  Then she could feel the heat of an arrow, hear its whistle; she didn't hesitate, didn't pause.  She threw herself into her momentum, rolling forward and back to her feet with barely a stumble, and the arrow missed its mark.  Loki would have been proud.

_So much preparation, wasted, if I don't get to him_...  She sobbed, vision blurring, and used a tree to alter her path.

The stone in her palm burned more the closer she got, pulling her onward, and through the trees ahead she could see the azure sparkle of water.  She didn't wait when she got to it, diving into the lake.  The water enveloped her, then spat her out the other side, so that the world turned upside down on her.

Gasping for breath, she waded, getting her bearings.  It was a dark cavern, lit by nothing save the glow of the water she swam in, but not far, a dark island loomed.  She swam to its shores and turned to watch the water to be sure she wasn't followed.  None of them dared.

Pausing only long enough to catch her breath, Darcy climbed to her feet with a wince at the stitch in her side.  She drew a deep breath.  "FENRIR!" the brunet cried, shivering in the chill of his prison.  "Come to your father's wife!  Let me free you!"

xXx

_Three days prior, Eljudner (Hela's palace), February 29th, Hel_

Darcy was left on her own in her chambers as Loki and Hela met to discuss details somewhere else.  And despite the gravity of goings on, she was bored.  Her phone had lost its charge earlier, and there was no way to fix that.  So no movies, books, tunes...

_Not even solitaire_ , she thought with a groan, flopping back on her bed.  It was a large bed, comfortable, with fluffy pillows and warm blankets...  Before she even realized it, she drifted off to sleep.

Loki wasn't there when she woke, and the fire at the far wall of her room had burned down.  Someone stood in the shadows, watching her.

Darcy sat up slowly, eyes glued to the shadowed figure as a nervous tension tightened the muscles of her stomach.  "Wh...who's there?  I know Tai Kwon Do!"  She fumbled in her pocket for the ever-present taser, finding it and holding it up.  The figure had vanished.  "...Loki?"

A hand on her shoulder jerked her from sleep, and she sat up, pulling away with a yelp.  Her eyes snapped up to Loki' s shadowed face, and she realized she clutched the taser in her sweaty palm.  She dropped it onto the bedspread, and Loki carefully sat beside her.  "Um..."

He reached out, cupping her jaw with a cool hand.  "You dreamt?"

She nodded, leaning into his touch.  "Yeah.  It was pretty awful, actually.  So you're done with your meeting thing?"

"Yes," her husband agreed, nodding.  He leaned in as if to kiss her, and screamed, like a dying man, like a-

Darcy woke screaming.  She was still alone.

She hurried from her room, nearly running right into a large, dark haired man with only one hand, and immediately shrieked.  He caught her by the shoulder, eyes going wide.  "My lady, calm yourself, you are safe," he said quickly, releasing her as she tried to slow her pounding heart.  "What is the matter?"

She gulped and stepped back from him, hand to her chest.  "S-sorry, my bad," she mumbled, feeling silly.  Jeez, what was wrong with her?  "I... I just had a bad dream, that's all.  I was a little-" crazy, much, Darce? "jumpy from it."

He frowned but nodded, and bowed.  "I am Tyr, loyal servant of Lady Hela, at your service, Lady Darcy."

She blinked.  Benefits of marriage, then.  She could roll with that.  "Could... Could you bring me to Loki?"

He straightened and nodded, gesturing her to precede him.  "This way, my lady."

She exhaled and nodded, falling quiet as she let herself be directed through the chilly halls of the place.  Past statues and locked doors, under dismal eaves draped in cobweb.  Until a large stone door was visible at the end of the hall, sturdy and old.

Before he let her join them, though, Tyr stopped her with a hand on her elbow.  "Lady, it's best, forgive me, it's best if you don't tell them about your dreams...  Such things would only worry him."

She frowned and turned to ask him what he meant, but the door opened and Tyr withdrew.  Loki quirked a brow.  "Darcy, are you alright?"

Darcy hesitated, then smiled and nodded.  "Yeah.  I missed you.  And was bored.  So...  Can I join you guys?"

He searched her face briefly, as if looking for her deception, and nodded.  "Of course.  It is just logistics, at this point, but you are welcome."  Green eyes flicked beyond her, probing the shadows of the hall, and he held out a hand.

She let him pull her inside, glancing back after Tyr, and wondered if she'd made the right decision.

xXx

A lot can change in two days.  People die, nations topple, whole realms go to war.  In the blink of an eye, a person's life can go topsy turvy.

Darcy learned this the hard way.  She experienced it.

When morning came, Loki told her that upon discussion with his daughter, it had been decided the safest place for her to be was with her friends on Earth.  Thor would never allow Jane's best friend to come to harm, and so she would not be endangered by association with Loki.  Though she argued that she wanted to be with him, she was overruled by the pair of them and sent back.

After the initial panic had died down from the mysteriously reappeared Darcy - who swore up and down she'd just had a drunken sex fest with a random waiter for three days - there was another party.  Darcy didn't drink much, and also declined Stark's over-amorous advances for fear her husband would murder him in his sleep.  Of course, a week ago she'd have been all over that with chocolate sauce, but being married to a supervillain tended to put things into perspective.  For example- don't fuck your husband's arch nemeses.  Ever.

It was probably in a handbook somewhere, she would bet on it.

At any rate, the party eventually wound down, and she found herself wandering the Tower in the dark of near-3am in her bare feet.  It was warm, and she was alone.  None of the Avengers - or additional - were around to be seen.

She wandered absently down a set of stairs, into a cooler room full of machinery and cars, of all things.  Something clunked in the muted light, and she squinted to see better.

"Hello?  Is someone there?"

There was a beat before something slid on wheels and Tony Stark sat up, having been beneath one of the camaros.  He frowned at her.  "Hi.  What are you doing here?  You're not supposed to be here.  JARVIS, why didn't you stop her from coming in here?"

" _Stop who, sir?  You are currently alone in the room_ ," the AI said overhead.

Darcy backed away under the full force of Stark's suspicious stare, and into a dark, vast space without any walls.  All was utterly still, until a voice grunted behind her.

"Girl..."

Spinning in alarm, Darcy craned her neck to peer up at the Hulk.  "Wha..."  Her voice was a croak, her throat and mouth dry.

Hulk growled.  "Girl not belong," he said irritably.

She swallowed, taking a step back.

"Take my hand.  Darcy!"

Twisting again, she saw Bruce standing there, face ashen and eyes grim.  He went on.  "Hurry.  I don't know how you got here, but-"

She took his hand, and stepped through a doorway.  Somehow, she knew the ending of his sentence; 'you shouldn't be here'.

Before her was a large room with mirrors on all four walls, and long, waist high poles placed horizontally to the floor.  Only one person stood here, one foot propped up on a pole as she stretched over it nimbly.  "Not many share my dreams," the person said without looking up.  Through the long red curtains of her hair, Darcy glimpsed the teasing edges of a smile.  "Or maybe I should say, I don't really dream of faces anymore."  She tilted her head, a green eye taking in Darcy at a glance.  "Where were you?"

Darcy fled the question, fled Natasha's easy smile, and stumbled into a circus.  She felt moisture on her cheeks as she wandered the crowded place, and wiped it away.  She just wanted to wake up now.  Wake up and stop seeing these places, these secrets.  Would Loki hear her if she called?  Would he come for her?

"Come one, come all!  See the amazing duo at their best!  Hawkeye and Trickshot!!!" someone called loudly to the crowd.

She wiped more tears away and followed the other people.  Barton and a shorter brunet were standing in the ring, both holding bows and bowing to the crowd as a scantily dressed woman set up a tricky looking range.  Darcy stood silently among the faceless people as Barton and the other man turned and began shooting, not even waiting for the woman to move.  Neither of them hit her anyway, not till the end, when Trickshot turned his bow deliberately, and shot her in the heart.  Barton screamed, diving toward the woman as she collapsed, and Trickshot slipped away.  The people vanished, leaving Barton alone under a spotlight with the dying woman.

The woman lifted a bloody hand, smiling at the man holding her, and spoke.  "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied hoarsely, and she went still.

Darcy stood there helplessly, staring at him, until he sniffled and pulled the woman closer.  "You shouldn't be here," he said.

She swallowed, backing away, and then turned and ran.  She skittered to a stop when she stood in what she could only describe as an Asgardian palace.  Thor was there, with four other people - three men and a woman - and they were laughing.  The woman, stone faced, turned to look at Darcy and murmured, "Nor here."

Darcy sank to her knees, pressing her hands to her ears.  The light faded away until she knelt there alone in the darkness, eyes clenched shut to block it out.  She didn't want to bother Loki but she wanted to wake up.  She was afraid, horrified.  Too many secrets, too many weaknesses, all here in front of her, when her husband was about to-

A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and she looked up into the face of a kind-looking boy with a smile.  His hair was jet black and braided, and his eyes were a glittering green, slit-pupiled.  He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear.  "Don't worry so much.  Trust Father.  He loves you," he said quietly.  "Now wake.  You've slept too long, and they've noticed."

xXx

Darcy opened her eyes.  Jane was curled over her legs, asleep, and a heart rate monitor was attached to her, beeping steadily.  Thor stood by the window, his back to her and arms crossed.  Mjolnir was at rest on the bedside table.

She sighed and sat up slowly, careful not to wake Jane as she did.  She must have made some noise despite herself, because Thor spun around to face her, lighting up and opening his mouth.

She quickly put her fingers to her mouth and flailed in Jane's direction.  He nodded, closing his mouth, and offered a hand.  Helping her scoot out from beneath the slumbering scientist seemed easy for him, and handing her a robe was automatic.

Darcy wasted a second to turn off the heart monitor and pull off the nodes before carefully following him out into the hall.  By the time they closed the door behind them, Thor looked grave and thoughtful.  "You slept a full day more than you should have.  None could wake you, friend Darcy.  We were quite concerned."

Biting her lip, she nodded.  "I'm sorry.  I...  I can't explain it."

Thor eyed her.  "The night you disappeared...  We found evidence of my brother, but a surprising lack of destruction.  Can you explain that?"

She looked down, guilt gnawing at her conscience, and shook her head.  "No."  This was truly the first she'd heard about it, actually.  Why had Loki obeyed her wishes?   _Because we were busy getting married, obviously._

"I see," Thor responded, and sighed as he put his hand on her shoulder.  "I am glad you are safe, regardless."

She had no response for that, and so didn't respond at all.

xXx

Most of the Avengers gave her odd looks after that, Natasha and Bruce in particular, but she pretended to be oblivious.  It was better than picking up on the half-obscure hints from them all, wondering if her act was good enough to fool any of them.

For the most part, it seemed to work, at first.

Though Tony never did quite stop watching her.  When she entered a room, he would look up at her.  When she left a room, she'd glance back to see him standing at the doorway, looking out.  It started to put her on edge in a big way, though she tried not to show it.

Eventually, he cornered her in the kitchen.  He told her flat out he didn't trust her, that he was pretty certain she was working with Loki, no matter what Thor said about it.  "So I'll be watching you, Lewis, really closely.  And as soon as you fuck up?"  He gave her a mocking smile.  "I'll be there to tell Thor 'I told you so'."

With that, he stalked out of the kitchen, leaving Darcy shaking and trying not to cry.  She battled to control herself for a long few moments, and then hurried for her room.  She wanted to pack, to run away, to...

Her fingers closed on the handle of her door before she realized she couldn't.  Loki wanted her to stay here, for her safety.  He was trusting in his brother's altruism toward her to keep her looked after, at least until it was safe for her to return to his side.  She couldn't be childish and ruin those plans now.  She couldn't interfere with what Loki was doing, just because she was insecure and uncertain.

She clenched the doorknob, gritted her teeth and resolved to calm down.  She had to be rational about this.  She'd only been here three days, so of course Stark didn't trust her.

Drawing a slow, even breath, she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.  "Darcy."

She yelped and spun around to find Loki leaning against her dresser, looking tired.  With a careless sob, she all but threw herself into his arms, more glad than words could express that he'd come back.  She could feel his arms curling around her waist, his face buried in her hair, and she let her shoulders slump in relief.

It took only a moment for panic to set in, and she jerked back, leaving her husband blinking.  "JARVIS!  He'll sense you and you-"

Loki smiled at her and interrupted her words with a brief kiss.  "Fooling such a machine is child's play.  Fear not for me.  More importantly, I have need of your aid.  Will you-?"

She snorted, cutting him off.  "Shut up, of course I'll help."

The Mage smiled and stole another kiss, this one longer and more possessive.  Not that she was complaining or anything.  When they parted, he nosed at her hair and exhaled.  "I have missed you."

"Me too," she admitted a bit shyly.  Then she cleared her throat.  "So.  What will I be doing?"

Loki looked amused.  "So eager to part my company already?" he teased, prompting a blush out of her.  "How you wound me, dear wife..."

She smacked his chest lightly.  "I know it's hard for you, but try not to be a jerk."

He grinned and kissed her again, hard enough to make her toes curl.  When they parted, both breathing heavily, he was looking a bit like a contented cat.  "On Svartalfheimr, you will find a great lake, in a dark forest.  Jump in the lake and swim to the island beneath it.  Release my son, Fenrir.  He is a great wolf, and savage after many years of captivity, but fear not.  Give my name and tell him you are my wife and you will not come to harm."

She bit her lip.  "You're not coming with me?"

"I have other things to which I must attend," he admitted regretfully.  "But here, stand still and I will give you the All-Speak."

Her brow furrowed, but she held obediently still as he lifted his hands to her temples.  "All-Speak?" she echoed uncertainly.

"A translation spell, to help you understand all languages," he explained quietly.

She closed her eyes, feeling his magic curl around her brain.  There was a warming sensation, pricking at her mind, and then a flair of heat that made her cry out, knees buckling under her.  Loki caught her.  "It's over, you are alright..."

She opened her mouth, and the door swung on silent hinges, hitting the wall.  Thor stood stock still, mouth agape in an expression that would have, at any other time, been comical.  Instead, Darcy felt a sick twisting in her stomach as blue eyes darted between them.  Thor found his voice.  "Brother..."

"Go, Darcy, now.  I will hold the Avengers at bay," Loki hissed, a portal materializing beside them.  He dropped something in her hand, something warm.  "Use this.  It will show you the way."

She saw Thor's expression crumple with hurt, and his hand lifted in summoning.  "Go!" Loki roared, and lunged at his erstwhile brother.

She didn't let herself hesitate and dove through the portal...

...and right into the middle of a dark elf hunting party.  They all froze, staring at each other in a breathless moment.  She cleared her throat.  "Uh... Hi."

Like something snapped, they all started moving.  Darcy shrieked when a bow was lifted, and took off into the surrounding forest.

xXx

_Present Time_

Darcy drew a deep breath.  "FENRIR!" she cried, shivering in the cool darkness.  "Come to your father's wife!  Let me free you!"

Silence fell, no response forthcoming, and she wrapped her arms around herself to conserve heat.  "Fenrir?"  Even to her, the sound of her voice was meek and too quiet.  She could see nothing in this place, hear nothing, not even the echo of her words like she might have expected.

Darcy gritted her teeth and tried again.  "Fenrir!  Come to me, and I will free you!"

There was a soft chuckle behind her, gravely and utterly foreign.  "Will you, now?"

Darcy whipped around, swallowing a startled scream, and came eyes-to-jaw with an enormous grey and black wolf.  "F-Fenrir?"

He gave a low-pitched laugh, mouth turning up at the corners in a wolfish smile that was eerily reminiscent of his father.  "I am he.  You have wandered into death, little mortal.  Welcome to Hel."

Strangely, it was the attempt at intimidation that calmed her racing heart, and she took a deep breath.  "I've been to Hel, Fenrir, and I've met your sister.  This place isn't nearly as spooky."  She stepped around him, his green eyes following her movements.  "Loki said you were shackled, but I don't see any chains...."

He snorted, turning his head to snap his teeth at her.  "My father seeks to free me, does he?  Then is he prepared to begin the Ragnarok?  Odin ruled that only then can I be free..."

She reached out to gingerly touch his fur, finding it soft.  Somehow she wasn't surprised.  "I think I met Jormungandr, too...  In my dreams."

He canted his head.  "He dream walks...  True."

She offered him a tiny smile.  "How do I free you?" she asked, gently stroking his side.  She hoped it was soothing and not uncomfortable.

He blew a loud breath out his snout.  "If you can really do so, simply lead me to the entrance."  He laughed bitterly.  "If you even know where it is."

Blinking, Darcy looked at the dark waters of the lake.  "It's the water...  Come with me."  She tugged lightly on his fur, but he didn't budge.  "What are you waiting for?"

Fenrir frowned, eying the lake uncertainly.  "I... cannot swim."

Darcy gaped at him in disbelief.  "R-really?"

His teeth snapped impatiently, inches from her face, and she twitched.  "Really," he gritted out.

She sighed, wracking her brain for some kind of solution.  She rubbed her warm thigh and blinked, digging the stone Loki gave her from her pocket.  It pulsed vibrant green like her husband's magic, and some instinct guided her hand back.  She pitched it into the lake, and watched in awe as a whirlpool formed, draining away the water in seconds.  Left behind was a glowing portal in the middle, showing a darkened crater on the other side.  "Uh...  Does that work?"  She looked to her... Step son? hopefully.

He was giving her a grudgingly impressed look.  "Yes...  That works."

She smiled, then winced.  "There... might be a hunting party on the other side, just... Just so you know."

Fenrir rolled his eyes and strode forward, apparently unworried.

Well.  She'd warned him.

**Author's Note:**

> Many apologies for the initial lack of formatting. It's now all up to par. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
